


Good morning, Professor McCoy

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy遭遇了一次传送器故障</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning, Professor McCoy

**Author's Note:**

> 为SY新年神秘礼物季所写的文，这个礼物的要求是“KU任意角色自攻自受水仙”，虽然是个不善勾搭、文又写得不算好的渣渣，可是一看到水仙同好，还是义无返顾上了  
> 最终这篇文不知道为什么就写成了走向很奇怪的文。。。

二十三世纪，科技乘着曲速向前飞奔的世纪。不管你对这些新科技的态度如何，喜欢也好憎恶也罢，他们总是会在不知不觉间一点点渗透你的生活。  
抬头看了眼阴沉沉的天气后，Leonard McCoy又一次在心中对传送器的发明者进行了例行的“问候”。  
这本应该是个医疗支援任务，是的，本应该。所以当McCoy背着医疗包传送到这个名字又长又拗口的殖民地后，他并没看到半个需要救治的病患，却看到了满大街都奔跑着该是二十一世纪才有的老爷车。  
这和说好的不一样啊！  
阴着比天气更糟糕的脸色，McCoy尝试了几次都无法和企业号取得联系，无奈之下他决定靠自己去找一找任务地点。  
好在不久之后McCoy就见到了一张年轻的熟面孔，“Chekov你怎么了？”  
加快脚步跑向坐在地上的Chekov后，McCoy立刻用他的医用三录仪检查了Chekov的情况。  
“不是什么大事，教授。我只是不小心崴了脚。”  
专注于治疗的McCoy并没有注意到Chekov对他称谓上的改变，被治疗的Chekov却被眼前的情况吓到了，McCoy教授居然对着自己的伤处摆弄着从没见过的奇怪仪器，如果McCoy教授不是终于被他的损友们逼疯了，那就一定是平日里看起来一本正经的McCoy教授居然在光天化日之下玩起了什么规则奇怪的LARP？令Chekov百思不得其解的是既然McCoy教授可能正在玩LARP，那他为什么不是穿上盔甲然后拔剑大喊“为了洛汗国！”，而是穿着蓝色制服对着自己摆弄古怪的仪器。终于，就算血液里流淌着战斗民族的基因，小神童Chekov也有点被自己过度的脑补弄得心里有点毛毛的了。  
“好了，”全然不知Chekov正思考着什么问题的McCoy已经整理好了自己的医疗包，他抬头看了一眼明显陷入了烦恼的Chekov，“Jim这家伙果然还有点良心，其他人在哪里？”  
“什么其他人？”  
“当然是登陆队啊，不然还能是谁。”看着一脸迷茫的Chekov，McCoy终于察觉到了一丝不对劲，“出什么事了？”  
被这么一问，Chekov确信了McCoy一定是正在玩LARP，联想到平时Kirk教授从医务室里传来的惨叫声，Chekov明白自己肯定不会想知道得罪眼前这位教授的下场，只是他真的不知道该怎么回答这个看似简单的问题。Chekov的眼神在脚尖和McCoy的脸上来回徘徊，就在他觉得只有拔腿就跑这一条出路的时候有个声音及时拯救了他。  
“你想对我的学生做什么！”  
听到这再熟悉不过的声音，McCoy惊得立即转过了身，然后他的眼睛因为眼前再熟悉不过的三个人瞪得更大了。  
“Fascinating。”  
“天呐Bones，这个人和你长得一模一样！你居然还有个孪生兄弟？”  
“住嘴，Jim！”  
感谢James T. Kirk不间断地给企业号带来的小概率事件，长时间应对这些事件的经验使得McCoy在看到眼前这三个人的瞬间立刻就明白了自己现在的处境，“该死的James Kirk！该死的传送器！该死的平行宇宙！”

McCoy坐在这个宇宙里的Leonard McCoy的办公室里，大致给他和Jim、Spock的副本解释了一下自己是从平行宇宙来的这件事。听完以后没有尖耳朵但是仍然有个锅盖头的Spock面无表情地挑了一下眉毛，然后用“这真是高度不合逻辑”的表情看了McCoy一眼。  
结果就是正盯着Spock的圆耳朵看的McCoy竟然有了一种眼前穿着这个Spock比他的宇宙里那个尖耳朵妖怪更吓人的错觉，尽管眼神和扑克脸都没变，但是McCoy就是觉得这个Spock可能在下一秒就会因为他的不合逻辑就冲过来扒了他的皮或者开了他的脑。  
惊讶于自己居然在这种情况下都能胡思乱想起来，McCoy迅速收起了已经快要跑回平行宇宙的思绪，“在这个宇宙我是个教授？”  
从进办公室就开始扶额的这个宇宙的McCoy终于放下了手，“我的主要工作还是校医，只是偶尔给医学系上几堂课而已。我知道你会问，所以我先告诉你好了，”他指了指身旁的Jim和Spock“这是计算机科学教授James Kirk和精神病学教授Spock。”  
“Bones在平行宇宙是个星舰总医官的话，你们说我会不会是个大科学家之类的。”被介绍以后，一直沉浸在穿越平行宇宙中的Jim终于回过神来。  
“不，你只是个对全宇宙都过敏的普通人。”不打算透露太多细节的McCoy给兴奋的Jim泼了一盆冷水，“虽然你不是科学家，但是我们现在也知道平行宇宙的两个相同的人见面是不会导致宇宙毁灭的。”  
拍了拍Jim沮丧得耷拉下来的脑袋作为安慰，McCoy拿起自己的医疗包准备离开，没走出几步路就被一只手给拉住了，“你这是要去哪？”  
看了一眼拉着自己的副本，McCoy终于没忍住翻了个白眼，“当然是去找找看有没有什么能回去的方法啊。”  
“你不能顶着和我一样的脸到处乱逛，Chekov已经被吓得不轻了，我并不希望有更多的受害者。”  
“我总得找方法回去！”  
“我会去问问物理系的Scotty的。”似乎还是不放心，Bones接着又补了一句，“你不许出去乱逛，你们两个也不许把多了一个Leonard McCoy的事情到处宣传。”

Bones身边的损友都是一群相当八卦的家伙，要是让他们知道多了一个从平行宇宙来的自己，那么很快全世界就该知道这件事了，不希望惹来不必要麻烦的Bones藏着藏着就一不小心把McCoy藏回了自己家里。  
看着眼前为没有换洗衣物而苦恼的McCoy，Bones第一次在见到另一个自己以后感觉到了平行宇宙的神奇。  
Bones当然没有发表什么平行宇宙多神奇的长篇大论，要知道他只是个医生而不是哲学家，但他还是决定帮一下另一个自己。虽然这帮忙的方式实在是有点不厚道。  
几年前Bones在酒精的作用下稀里糊涂地就和Jim打了一个赌，两个明显有些喝多了的挚友自然而然地打起了另一个挚友刘海的主意，坚信自己一定能扯下那片充满逻辑的齐刘海的Bones不出意外的输掉了这场赌约。其结果当然是喜闻乐见的，感受到了醉酒害人的Bones不得不在万圣节穿上了Jim送上的高中校服，女式的。  
现在，看着洗了制服以后才意识到自己并没有衣服可以换的McCoy，Bones突然灵光一闪，翻箱倒柜找出了当年的那套校服，并在第一时间递给了McCoy。  
“女装？！”McCoy用含义相当丰富的眼神看着给自己送上校服的Bones，“你居然还有这种爱好？”  
虽然McCoy用的是“你”，但这句话的实际意思其实更像是在说“我居然是个这样的变态”。这当然不能怪McCoy，大多数男人在发现平行宇宙的自己居然爱穿女装的时候都会有和他类似的想法。  
今天的Bones或许是遭受了平行宇宙的打击伤害过大，于是本来就没多少逻辑的脑袋朝着和逻辑完全无关的方向自主运作了起来，这就造成了眼前的局面。非但没有意识到对方的震惊，Bones甚至还想为自己刚才的决定点个赞。  
实在看不下去Bones得意的表情，McCoy无奈地重复了一遍自己的疑问，“你居然爱穿女装？！”  
“当然不是，这是几年前万圣节的时候Jim送我的。”  
“既然是这样，那你为什么不给我更普通点的衣服，比如你日常穿着的那些。”  
“我只是觉得你应该挺合适这套校服的。”  
“在这个宇宙我居然是个变态！”  
递校服的过程不知怎么最后就演变成了两个人之间玩闹似的推来推去，你推我躲的过程中Bones一不小心弄开了McCoy浴袍的腰带，就像被施了冷冻魔法一样两人就这么维持着McCoy春光大泄的样子一动不动，最终Bones没忍住低头看了看McCoy光着的身子，感慨着对方身材的Bones丝毫没有注意到McCoy危险的眼神，接着他就被McCoy毫不犹豫地耍了流氓。

Bones觉得自己做了一个荒唐的梦，梦里的他和平行宇宙来的自己亲密地躺在床上做了一些少儿不宜的事情，起床以后他并没有在家里找到昨晚带回家的另一个自己，Bones想着最近是不是压力有点大了就出了门。  
高高兴兴到了办公室，打开门却看到了McCoy大大咧咧坐在自己的办公椅上，觉得自己一定用错了开门姿势的Bones迅速关上了办公室的门，做了一系列心理建设后他深深吸了一口气，小心翼翼地又一次打开了门，换个方式开门当然没法让McCoy消失不见，反而换来了McCoy被逗笑的表情，McCoy甚至还学着Spock的样子挑了一下眉。  
“早上好，McCoy教授。看来任何花式开门法都不能把我送回平行宇宙。”  
“真这么容易就能打通平行宇宙的话，我是不是应该担心一下以后开门后会不会看到我变成了发型奇怪并且全副武装的外星人。”  
“只要不是变成尖耳朵齐刘海的外星人，那就不是世界末日。”  
说话间Bones发现办公室中间突然出现了两道奇怪的光亮，随着光线的消失两个人影渐渐成形，Bones惊讶的发现那两个人是穿着黄色制服的Jim和穿着蓝色制服有着尖耳朵的Spock。  
“舰长，我们找到McCoy医生了。”  
“Spock你看，Bones旁边那个人和他长得一模一样！Bones你什么时候多了个孪生兄弟？”

-END-


End file.
